Too
by Death Devil Life
Summary: "Bukan hanya kamu yang belum siap."/Bahkan air matanya tak mampu membuatnya bertahan untuk menerima semua ini./re upload/rnr? :')


**Naruto © MK-Sensei**

 **Too © Death Devil Live**

 **.**

 **Warning : Cerita mainsetrum (?) pasaran, typo (maybe), jelek, aneh, menye-menye (?).**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

[Prolog]

Sasuke memang bajingan playboy yang tak pernah menghargai perempuan. Bajingan yang hanya peduli dengan hasrat seksnya untuk mendapat kepuasan. Ia tak peduli pelacur mana yang akan melayani kebutuhannya.

Sasuke tidak suka berkomitmen dengan wanita manapun, ia hanya memanfaatkan ketampanan dan kekayaannya untuk mempermainkan perempuan. Tak butuh banyak usaha untuknya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan nafsu sialannya. Karena akan banyak wanita yang dengan suka rela melemparkan dirinya untuk memuaskannya. Ia beruntung karena itu.

Namun tak semudah itu bagi Sasuke untuk memdapatkan kepuasannya. Karena akan ada banyak wanita yang mengaku mengandung anaknya demi mendapatkan dirinya.

Sasuke benci komitmen. Tapi ia lebih membenci seorang anak. Karena mereka akan memaksanya untuk berkomitmen pada seorang wanita.

Sasuke tidak akan segan menyuruh wanita yang mengaku hamil anaknya untuk menggugurkan anak itu. Ia pembunuh bajingan yang tak punya hati. Memang. Namun yang pasti Sasuke selalu mengingat ia tak pernah sudi memasukkan penisnya tanpa perlindungan dan tak pernah sudi spermanya masuk ke dalam rahim seorang jalang.

.

Sampai saat dimana Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis lugu yang melelehkan hatinya. Dimulai dari hasrat untuk menaklukkannya, berakhir dengan sikap posesif untuk memilikinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya sikap posesifnya menang untuk menginginkan Sakura. Mengingkari kebenciannya terhadap komitmen apapun, obsesinya untuk memiliki Sakura menjadi prioritas pertama. Memanfaatkan cinta tanpa syarat yang Sakura miliki, ia menikahinya untuk memilikinya.

.

Dengan segudang ego yang Sasuke miliki, ia tetap tak menginginkan kehadirang seorang anak. Pernikahannya menghasilkan kesepakatan-kesepakatan bodoh yang ia lakukan dengan Sakura tentang penundaan untuk memiliki keturunan.

Sasuke rela mengeluarkan sebagian besar uangnya untuk memberikan Sakura dokter kandungan yang akan memberinya kontrasepsi terbaik. Semua akan baik-baik saja dengan itu.

Hingga pada saat dimana Sakura mengacaukan semuanya.

.

.

[Start]

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?!" Tatapan itu mengeras. Ia marah, Sasuke marah. Di depannya Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke. Maafkan aku." Tatapan Sakura melembut mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sasuke yang tengah marah besar padanya.

"Kau tahu aku belum siap dengan ini! Kenapa kau melupakan jadwalmu!" Sasuke membentak, tangannya mengepal keras hingga gemetar. Menahan diri agar tidak hilang kendali dan melukai wanita di depannya. Sasuke menyayanginya.

"Aku tahu kau belum siap. Akupun sama. Apapun itu, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya!" Tatapan Sakura sangat tegas saat mengatakan itu. Sasuke semakin marah. Membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Tapi pandangannya tetap tak gentar.

Sasuke memukul tembok tepat di samping kepala Sakura. Membuatnya memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Napasnya memburu, ia sangat ketakutan sekarang, badannya bergemetar.

"Sasu..ke.." Suaranya hilang. Ia menatap takut pada Sasuke yang dipenuhi amarah di depannya. Tatapan mata Sasuke sangat tajam seakan ingin mengirisnya.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri! Jangan mencariku!" Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Perlahan ia tak dapat menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Ia terduduk dengan badan yang masih gemetaran. Air mata yang tak ingin ia tumpahkan mengalir begitu saja. Sakura menangis dalam diam, tak ada isakan. Hanya napas yang memburu dan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Sakura meringkuk, memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya yang berantakan pada cermin besar di depannya. Apakah ini dia? Ia terkekeh menertawakan dirinya. Ia begitu jelek sekarang. Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia sudah berhasil menata perasaannya yang porak poranda akibat pertengkaran serius yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke.

.

Sakura berada di depan pintu apartemen yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Ini tempat tinggal Sasuke sebelum menjalin komitmen dengannya. Sakura tahu Sasuke ada di dalam sana. Sakura di sini bukan untuk memancing amarah Sasuke lagi. Ia akan memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk menyendiri dan berpikir. Sakura ke sini hanya untuk memasakkan makan malam.

Sakura menekan password yang sudah ia hafal. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan ragu-ragu. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sasuke tidak ada. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Mulai memasak makan malam.

.

Sakura meletakkan note di dekat makan malam buatannya. Ia menerka-nerka, sedang dimana Sasuke sekarang. Ia hanya mengirim pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa ia minta maaf dan meminta agar Sasuke memakan makan malamnya. Sakura tahu masalahnya dengan Sasuke bukan salahnya. Tapi ia tahu Sasuke sangat kecewa dan menyalahkannya saat ini. Ia tidak akan menyangkalnya karena ia sudah siap menanggung kesepakatan ini saat memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran dari Sasuke. Sebelum ia keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, ia meninggalkan potret kecil dengan gambar hitam putih di dalamnya. Sebuah gambar abstrak yang memperlihatkan titik kecil berwarna hitam diantaranya.

.

Ini sudah seminggu Sasuke meninggalkan rumah mereka dan selama itu pula Sakura sering berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke untuk menyiapkan kebutuhannya. Terkadang ia memang bertemu Sasuke saat memasak ataupun menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya. Tetapi ia tetap diam, tidak menyinggung apapun. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Namun ia sangat senang saat menemukan potret kecil yang ia tinggalkan dulu terbingkai rapi di meja kamar Sasuke. Ia berindikasi, mungkin Sasuke sudah mau menerimanya.

"Mama dan papa menyayangimu." Ucapnya mengusap lembut perutnya.

.

Sasuke melihat bingkai kecil di atas mejanya. Di sana terdapat gambar hitam putih abstrak. Matanya memandang gambar itu dengan tajam. Namun tak ada emosi di dalamnya. Datar. Pandangannya tajam dan datar tanpa emosi apapun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat memandang gambar itu.

Sasuke sudah menikah dengan Sakura tujuh bulan yang lalu. Ia menyayanyi Sakura sangat menyayanginya. Tentu saja karena ia mencintai wanita itu. Tapi ia belum siap untuk memiliki keturunan. Ia tidak menyukai anak kecil. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk menundanya sampai mereka siap.

Tapi ia kecewa saat tau Sakura melupakan jadwalnya bertemu dokter yang menanganinya untuk memberi kontrasepsi terbaik padanya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran kotor, Sakura sengaja melakukannya agar dia tidak meninggalkannya. Namun Sasuke mengingat, dia adalah Sakura. Sakura tidak mungkin melakukannya. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya hanya karena itu. Sasuke tahu ini bukan hanya salah Sakura. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengendalikan amarah dan kekecewaannya.

.

Wanita berseragam putih itu bergemetar di depan pria penuh amarah yang memandangnya tajam.

"Aku membayarmu mahal, tapi kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu dengan becus?!"

"M-maafkan saya, Uchiha-sama." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan dari tadi.

PYAAAR!

Sebuah gelas dibantingnya sebelum pria itu meninggalkan ruangan. Ia melampiaskan amarah terakhirnya pada dokter yang ia bayar khusus untuk menangani dan merawat istrinya. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Agar tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk jika ia tetap di sana, tanpa mengetahui Sakura bersembunyi di balik dinding tengah menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia menyaksikan semuanya.

.

Sakura segera memasuki ruangan itu setelah Sasuke menjauh. Ia memandang wanita di depannya. Wanita itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Dia tengah shock dengan kejadian ini. Sakura memberikan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

"Jangan bergerak!" Ucap Sakura cepat saat dokter kandungannya itu akan melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau akan terluka. Tunggu di sini aku akan membereskannya." Tambahnya dan dengan segera mengambil alat kebersihan.

.

Suasana hening, Sakura tengah membersihkan beberapa luka pada kaki sang dokter karena terkena serpihan kaca.

"Maafkan Sasuke, Karin." Ucapnya tanpa melihat Karin -dokter kandungan yang menanganinya. Ia terfokus membersihkan luka Karin.

"Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Maaf... Dia melampiaskan emosinya padamu." Lanjutnya. Ia diam setelah menyelesaikan balutannya pada luka Karin. Memandang luka yang tengah tertutup itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Saku.." Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri memotong panggilan darinya.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai." Ucapnya semangat. "Oiya, aku kesini karena ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya." Sakura tersenyum riang mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Membuat Karin ikut tersenyum karenanya. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan senyum rapuh Sakura.

.

Sakura memandang jalan yang tengah dilewati _taxi_ untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Ia tersenyum kecil, tangannya senantiasa berada di depan perutnya memberikan usapan lembutnya. Benda kecil yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia mengalami mual yang sedikit membuatnya kewalahan kemarin, jadi ia datang ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakannya.

Sakura kembali mengingat peristiwa Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk tadi. Sasuke memang memiliki pengendalian emosi yang buruk. Sakura tahu dan memahami itu. Mungkin karena sejak kecil ia di didik dengan keras oleh ayahnya. Namun dibalik itu semua Sasuke menyayanginya, ia penyayang seperti ibunya.

.

Sakura sampai di rumahnya yang sepi selama seminggu terakhir. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera menuju ke kamarnya sekarang. Jarak rumah sakit dengan rumahnya memang hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit dengan _taxi_ , tapi rasanya tubuhnya sangat lelah seperti telah melakukan perjalanan berjam-jam lamanya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Deg!

Grep!

Tubunya menegang seketika, bukan karena kasurnya yang tengah melambai-lambai menggodanya. Tapi Sasuke yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan eratnya. Sangat erat. Membuatnya kaku di tempat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisikan lembut Sasuke sukses merilekskan tubuhnya yang sempat menegang sedikit takut. Ragu-ragu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyambut pelukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng di tengkuknya. Sakura hanya diam, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tidak menyinggung apa yang ia saksikan beberapa saat yang lalu di rumah sakit. Sakura menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, meresapi aroma yang ia rindukan, tenggelam dalam dekapan erat suaminya.

.

Mereka berdua berbaring berhadapan. Sakura masih dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya walaupun belum tertidur, ia sangat lelah hari ini.

"Terima kasih sudah memahamiku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk berpikir." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Sakura hanya bergumam.

"Maaf aku egois." Sakura kembali bergumam. Kemudian ia membuka mata.

"kamu sudah dapat menerimanya?" Sakura memandang sasuke penuh harap. Ia ingat insiden Sasuke mengamuk di rumah sakit tadi.

"Aku akan belajar menjadi ayah yang baik." Sakura menghela napas lega, kejadian di rumah sakit tadi sepertinya merupakan pelampiasan terakhir suaminya. Ia tersenyum cerah, membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan kedutan di bibirnya. "Aku menyayangi kalian." Finalnya mencium kening Sakura dalam. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Sasuke.

Sakura tahu Sasuke menyayanginya. Sasuke hanya tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Dan sekarang Sasuke telah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Okaeri." Bisik Sakura yang sedang mempertahankan kesadaran terakhirnya sebelum menuju kearah mimpi.

"Tadaima." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan hati-hati dan memberinya kenyamanan. Menyusul Sakura menuju ke alam mimpi setelahnya.

.

Festival musim panas. Jajanan tradisional. Permainan. Hanabi. Sakura menunjukkan semangat empat limanya untuk menghadiri fastival musim panas. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu menatap Sakura dengan waspada dan kurang nyaman dengan keramaian di sekitarnya. Sakura membeli banyak makanan, mencoba permainan-permainan yang ada, dan sekarang tengah menarik-narik tangan Sasuke untuk menuju tempat strategis melihat kembang api yang tentunya sudah dipenuhi banya orang.

"Tidak adakah tempat lain?" Protesnya saat mereka tengah menuju pusat pesta kembang api bersama pengunjung lainnya. Sakura terlihat berpikir, melihat sekelilingnya.

"Mau ke sana?" Ucapnya menunjuk bangku di pinggir taman yang terlihat sepi. Sakura dengan semangat segera berjalan cepat sebelum ada orang yang menduduki bangku tersebut.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Sakura." Sakura hanya terkekeh saat Sasuke menyusul berada di sampingnya. Berjalan bersama menuju pinggiran taman.

Sakura sedikit melirik pada tangan Sasuke, ragu-ragu ingin menggenggamnya atau tidak.

Brugh!

Tangannya yang akan menggenggam tangan Sasuke terlepas saat seorang anak kecil yang berlari menabraknya dari depan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menatap khawatir pada Sakura. Pandangannya beralih menatap tajam pada anak kecil yang ikut terjatuh di depan Sakura.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, bocah!"

"M-maaf." Anak itu terbata, ia takut. Aura Sasuke yang marah memang menyeramkan.

"Sasuke kau menakutinya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menegur saat bangkit dengan bantuan Sasuke.

Ia kembali jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak yang tengah tertunduk takut itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Sakura mengusap pelan kepala anak itu, yang hanya mengangguk dengan takut.

"Sekali lagi, maaf." Ucapnya berojigi sebelum meninggalkan Sakura tersenyum maklum dan Sasuke yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"Dia hanya anak-anak Sasuke jangan memandangnya seperti itu." Tegur Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Meneliti apakah ada yang terluka apa tidak.

"Ditabrak anak kecil tidak akan membuatku patah tulang." Ucap Sakura bercanda. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan khawatir. Namun Sasuke menghela napas lega kemudian, Sakura kembali bersemangat saat kembang api diluncurkan. Bahkan ia melupakan bangku yang telah di isi orang lain.

Ia sempat takut tejadi sesuatu pada bayi mereka dan Sakura. Katanya wanita yang hamil muda sangat rawan dengan goncangan ataupun jatuh. Diam-diam ia mempelajari itu saat menyendiri. Tapi sepertinya Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia wanita yang kuat... miliknya.

.

Sedaritadi Sakura merasa ada dorongan dari dalam perutnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Namun tak ada yang keluar sama sekali. Makanan yang ia makan tadi malam sudah terproses. Dorongan itu berhenti, membuat ia lega. Beberapa saat kemudian datang lagi, membuatnya kembali mual-mual. Matanya sudah berair, perutnya mengejang. Perasaan mual itu kembali hilang. Napasnya ngos-ngosan seperti ia telah berlari menempuh jarak ratusan meter.

"Hoek.." Rasa mual itu datang lagi, membuatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak berarti. Pijatan dan elusan lembut dari tengkuknya tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Ah, pasti ia membangunkan Sasuke. Ini masih sangat pagi. Tapi ia terbangun setengah jam yang lalu oleh rasa mualnya yang lebih parah dari yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Bahkan ia sudah tak merasakan mual setelah memeriksakan diri beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rasa mualnya lebih berkurang sekarang, ia mengatur napasnya. Dan berkumur setelahnya. Ia sudah mual selama setengah jam dan tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali.

"Sudah?" Sasuke masih mengelus punggungnya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Rasanya tenaganya sudah habis terkuras. Ia mengelus perutnya yang mengejang karena mual selama setengah jam tiada henti tadi. Meminta berdamai dengan sesuatu yang tengah tumbuh di sana.

"Bantu aku..." Sakura merengek ia hanya dapat menyangga tubuhnya rasanya tidak ada tenaga untuk berjalan, Sasuke tersenyum dan menggedongnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya setelah Sasuke membaringkannya di ranjang mereka. Ia kembali mengatur napasnya. Mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur karena ini masih pukul tiga dini hari.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter nanti?" Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, ia memeluk Sakura memberikan elusan lembut pada perut istrinya itu.

"Aku sudah ke dokter saat kamu pulang beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajar jika mual, dia sedang tumbuh di dalam." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Hn, tidurlah." Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia sangat lelah dan rasa lelah menariknya ke dalam dunia mimpi dengan cepat. Sasuke masih memeluknya.

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu selama emosi burukku." Bisiknya lirih. Sasuke berpikir, apakah saat ia sedang dalam emosi yang tidak baik Sakura sering mual seperti ini? Dan ia malah meninggalkannya? Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh dan jahat sekarang. Dia memang bodoh dan jahat.

.

Aura kebahagiaan jelas tercetak pada keluarga Uchiha yang tengah berkumpul. Mikoto Uchiha selaku nyonya besar di keluarga Uchiha tengah menyiapkan makan besar di meja makan kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. Menu makan yang terlalu banyak untuk mekan siang kali ini.

"Kaa-san memasak terlalu banyak." Komentar dari anak bungsunya yang membawa sumber berita kebahagiaan itu membuatnya terkekeh.

"Sakura-chan harus makan yang banyak untuk kebutuhan nutrisinya, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ibunya yang kelewat bersemangat hari ini.

.

Suasana makan siang terasa hangat kali ini di keluarga Uchiha. Walaupun tidak banyak obrolan tapi tetap saja kebahagiaan membuat suasana makan siang menjadi hangat. Ibu Sasuke sangat antusias menanyakan seputar kehamilan menantu kesayangannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh dan jahat sempat menolak kehadirannya hanya karena ia datang karena kecerobohan Sakura dan ia belum siap. Ia semakin merasa sangat bersalah mengingat Sakura yang tetap merawatnya saat ia menolaknya. Dia membawa kebahagiaan dan Sasuke sempat menolaknya.

Tanpa ia sadari tangannya merangkul Sakura dan ia mengecup puncak kepala Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Membuat keluarganya tersenyum lembut pada mereka dan Sakura yang sebenarnya bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke hanya tersenyum malu dengan muka yang memerah.

.

Sakura sedang bercengkrama dengan ibu Sasuke sambil meminum teh hangat. Mereka sedang bersantai di hari minggu sambil menikmati teh hangat dan beberapa camilan. Sakura hanya meminum teh hangat yang membuat perutnya sedikit nyaman. Jujur saja perutnya terasa tak nyaman sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin karena mual-mualnya yang parah saat dini hari disambung pagi tadi setelah sarapan sebelum berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu kelelahan saat festival kemarin. Sasuke sempat tidak jadi berkunjung tadi. Tapi Sakura meyakinkan bahwa ini sudah biasa dan dia tidak apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya di sinilah mereka, berkumpul bersama keluarga Uchiha yang tengah diselimuti kebahagiaan karena kehadiran malaikat kecilnya. Sakura tak mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau perutnya terasa tak nyaman dari tadi. Lagi pula melihat ibu dan ayah mertuanya yang senang dengan kabar gembiranya membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Sakura kembali meminum teh hangatnya saat perutnya kembali terasa tak nyaman. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang bercengkrama serius dengan ayahnya.

"Sakura-chan, mau istirahat? Wajahmu pucat sejak tadi." Tersirat kekhawatiran saat ibu Sasuke menanyakannya, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Ia sedang tidak bisa bicara banyak. Si kecil di dalam perutnya sedang merajuk dari tadi pagi.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian gejolak tak nyaman kembali datang lebih kuat. Sakura tak dapat menahannya kali ini. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengikuti Sakura dengan khawatir.

Sakura kembali memuntahkan makan siangnya. Sasuke di belakangnya mengelus punggungnya memberi kenyamanan. Walaupun itu terasa tak berarti untuk saat ini. Sakura memuntahkan hal yang tak berarti kembali karena makan siangnya sudah habis. Ia terus mual sambil mengelus perutnya, perutnya terasa sakit sekarang. Mungkin karena terlalu sering mengejang.

Sakura selesai dengan mualnya. Namun sakit di perutnya yang semakin menjadi membuatkan khawatir dan takut setengah mati.

"Sa.. suke.. sa.. kit.."Sakura berbicara dengan terbata. Wajahnya sangat pucat menahan sakit luar biasa. Sakura takut, sangat takut. Dalam hati ia berdo'a agar sesuatu yang hidup dalam perutnya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke yang panik segera menggendong Sakura. Sakura meringkuk kesakitan dalam dekapannya membuatnya semakin panik.

"Tou-san, tolong siapkan mobil!" Ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Sakura ikut panik. Sang ayah segera cepat tanggap, ia dapat mengendalikan kepanikannya dengan baik.

.

Sasuke menangis. Ya, dia menangis melihat Sakura yang sedang kesakitan dalam dekapannya. Ia menangis melihat darah yang mengalir di kaki istrinya. Napas Sakura tak beraturan menahan sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah Sasuke melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Bahkan menerobos beberapa rambu lalulintas.

"Saseke.. katakan padaku.. dia... baik- baik saja.." Sakura berkata dengan terengah. Tentu saja Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Ia merasakan juga ada darah yang mengalir di antara kakinya. Ia merasakan Sasuke yang sedang menangis. Semua itu mengatakan saat ini tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.

"Semua baik-baik saja, kalian baik-baik saja. Bertahanlan untukku." Air mata Sasuke jatuh semakin deras meski tak ada isakan. Ia mengecup kening Sakura, badannya sedikit gemetar, dekapannya semakin erat.

"Bertahanlah untukku.." Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Sakura dengar. Karena ia sudah sangat lelah menahan sakit yang ia rasakan sejak tadi.

.

Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Sakura yang tengah berbaring dengan beberapa alat medis yang ada di tubuhnya. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dan menyamankan diri sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Orang tuanya sudah pulang beberapa saat lalu setelah Sakura di pindah ke ruangannya. Ia lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sekarang ia ingin istirahat besama Sakura.

.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih memeluknya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya. Sasuke terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya yang kacau. Sakura masih mengingat kejadian sebelum ia terbangun. Ia tahu keadaannya sekarang. Ia tahu... Balaiannya pada pipi Sasuke terhenti. Ia menatap kosong pada wajah suaminya itu. Pikirannya menjauh dari raganya.

Gerakan gelisah dari Sasuke dan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat mengalir di dahinya, napas Sasuke memburu. Sakura mengelus kerutan pada dahi Sasuke, mencoba menenangkannya yang terjebak dalam mimpi buruk.

"Sasuke bangun!" Sakura mulai mengguncang tubuh Sasuke saat napasnya semakin tak beraturan. Sasuke memanggil namanya, ia semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya, pelukannya semakin mengerat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura sedikit membentak dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan paksa. Membuat Sasuke tersentak dan terbangun dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Sasuke melihat di sampingnya. Sakura tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatirnya. Dan ia segera mendekap Sakura dalam pelukan eratnya kembali.

"Kamu mimpi buruk." Sakura mengusap punggungnya, menenangkannya. Sasuke hanya diam menerimanya.

.

Suasana mobil yang mengantarkan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat hening. Sakura hanya memandang keluar jendela, Sasuke hanya diam saja dari tadi. Sasuke memang pendiam, namun diamnya Sasuke kali ini berbeda. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Sakura memandang tangannya yang dari tadi di denggam oleh Sasuke, lalu memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap ke depan. Sakura menghela napas. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

.

Mereka masih berbaring berpelukan. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, tak ada yang memulai untuk memejamkan mata. Sedari tadi suasana di antara mereka sangat hening. Makan malam beberapa saat lalu terasa hambar. Sakura diam, memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke diam bagai raga tak berjiwa. Mereka hanya berpelukan saling memandang. Sakura memandang Sasuke mencoba menyelami onyx gelap yang kosong itu. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan hampanya.

Sakura menghela napas, ia bingung menyikapi keadaan ini. Ia mencoba menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Seperti yang sebelumnya, Sasuke langsung tersentak bagaikan ia di tarik dari dunia antah berantah yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sasuke sudah kembali, jiwanya sudah kembali, tatapannya tidak lagi hampa namun penuh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Sakura memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih. Apakah Sasuke marah padanya? Apa ia penyebab Sasuke seperti ini?

"Maaf." Sakura bergumam lirih. "Maaf." Suaranya mulai bergetar, Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Untuk?" Sasuke membelai surai merah muda yang selalu ia rindukan itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak dapat menjaganya dengan baik. Harusnya aku bisa menjaganya." Batin Sakura teriris mengingatnya. Dia masih sangat kecil, harusnya ia tahu sedikit benturan dapat melukainya. Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh? Puluhan kata 'andai' terlintas di benaknya. Matanya mulai berair karena rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat menjaga kalian." Sasuke berkata lirih, suaranya bergetar parau. Sakura menangis. Ia menangis keras saat ini, menumpahkan segala sesak yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Sasuke hanya diam mempererat pelukannya, badannya bergetar dalam pelukan Sakura. Air matanya ikut menetes tanpa komando darinya.

Mereka menangis saling berpelukan, saling menguatkan. Sakura dengan tangisan kerasnya. Sasuke dengan tangisan dalam diamnya. Mereka sama-sama berduka. Tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah masing-masing. Untuk malam ini saja, ijinkan mereka untuk membuang segala rasa sesak yang mereka miliki tanpa perlu di tahan. Karena mereka masih memiliki hari esok yang indah.

.

.

Fin

.

.

A/N

Satu lagi fic sampah dariku. Fic ini pernah dipublish untuk memeriahkan btc, tapi karena ficnya sampah dan saya adalah pengecut jadi saya hapus haha

Lalu saya edit, saya tambahi prolog dibagian awal cerita. Masih jelek dan ga pede sih, tapi tetep pengen nyoba publish. Siapa tahu dapat penguatan(?).

Ini cerita pertamaku yang bertema berat (menurutku). Maaf kalau saya jadi pengecut lagi. Berarti fic ini cukup jadi koleksi pribadi.

Death Devil Live


End file.
